Solve for $x$ : $-20 + x = -6$
Solution: Add $20$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -20 + x &=& -6 \\ \\ {+20} && {+20} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-20 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-6} \\ x &=& -6 {+ 20} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 14$